Chocolate Accidents
by Milkk
Summary: Misty competes in her first Easter egg hunt.


**Disclaimer: I don't own ahs or any of it's characters. I just like to give them a happy ending some time.**

* * *

Misty Day ran through empty halls of Miss Robichaux's Academy desperately searching for more wonderfully colored treats. When she reached the parlour room she swept her eyes over every surface to ensure she didn't miss anything. After finding a few easy finds on the fire-place and piano the young witch turned to leave and go check another area of the academy when a bright object on the corner of a hanging portrait caught her attention.

The enthusiastic witch ran to the location of her newest find, standing on the tips her toes, one arm grabbing onto the frame for leverage she tried her best to grab the egg, but soon realized wasn't quite tall enough to reach. With Cordelia forbidding the girls from using magic in this competition Misty knew she had to find another way to get the egg. Going into another room to retrieve something to stand on would take time she simply did not have, so without much of a choice Misty took a few steps back and ran straight at the wall jumping at the last possible second, swinging her arms wildly in front of her she was able to knock her prize off the frame, sending the portrait crashing to the floor in the process. Normally Misty would have taken the time to clean the mess she had caused but she was determined to win this hunt no matter what the consequences. Without sparing a second look at the broken picture Misty quickly threw her egg into her basket and ran out of the room to continue her mission of collecting as many eggs as possible before the time ran out.

* * *

"It appears in all the excitement of the egg hunt someone knocked down the portrait of our former Supreme, Miss Anna Leigh Leighton. You wouldn't know anything about that, now would you Misty?" Cordelia Goode stood in the parlour in front of a very guilty looking Misty Day with the object in question directly behind her. Receiving no answer from the younger witch the current Supreme continued, "Misty, I know you were in here earlier, some of the other girls saw you enter the room alone. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Misty took a deep breath and without raising her eyes to look at her girlfriend she confessed, "Iknockeddownthepicture!"

"I'm sorry, what was that Misty?" Cordelia was struggling to keep a straight face. She knew straight away that Misty was responsible for the mess. The younger witch was so excited when Cordelia had gone over the rules for the egg hunt the Supreme partially expected something to be broken when she set her loose.

"I'm so sorry 'Delia! I was jus' so caught up in the hunt and I wanted ta win so bad. I'm so, so sorry. I'll fix it, I swear! Please don't be mad." Tears were pooling in the corner of Misty's eyes as she begged for forgiveness, Cordelia being mad at her would almost be too much to bear. The thought of it alone was enough to send her into blubbering mess.

Seeing how upset Misty had gotten Cordelia immediately dropped the façade she was putting up and closed the space between them wrapping her arms around her distraught lover. "I'm not upset with you Misty. Honestly, I expected something like this to happen when I set up the competition, I'm surprised this was the only thing to be broken," the Supreme chuckled, pulling back slightly to press a kiss to girlfriend's cheek and wipe the stray tears from her face.

"Well, umm... That's not the only thing," Misty mumbled breaking eye contact once more.

"Misty Day, what else did you do?"

The swamp witch flushed a bright red, "I might've dropped some pots in the greenhouse but I swear I'll replace 'em Dee. I jus' really really wanted that chocolate bunny and trophy. Everything was happenin' so fast. I couldn't let Chelsea win! She wouldn't've let me forget it."

"Misty, she's 12."

"Ya, but she's like a little Madison! Girl is evil."

Cordelia let out another chuckle shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I dunno Dee but if it helps any I got a giant bunny just waiting to share with ya'!" Misty untangled herself from Cordelia's arms and entwined their fingers together.

"You're lucky I love you, you goober." The Supreme laughed as she allowed Misty to lead them to her hard-earned prize.

"I love you too Dee."


End file.
